User talk:Jackerwocky
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Abrandon page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Meloney (talk) 19:48, March 6, 2016 (UTC) ? I'm sorry for the lateness I had to look for who send this message >.< anyhow of course your able to join camp in fact I think everyone here would love to have you :) Your Question in Chat Jackerwocky, a major character is one that you roleplay often, and has to go through claiming, a minor character is one that is not roleplayed often (and doesn't usually have to go through claiming, may have changed since I've been back). minor characters are usually not demigods, they're either ghosts of demigods, nymphs of any kind, or animal nymphs. Slay(Talk)(wiki)(website)(discord server) 23:41, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! I would love to Roleplay, as long as you don't mind starting? Also, I don't know how to upload the photo, however I will ask one of my friends to do it for you. I tried, and I failed miserably. XD DaughterOfTheLostOne (talk) 23:51, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Redirect Sounds like you got yourself a deal~! Ill set it up, rightaway DaughterOfTheLostOne (talk) 00:55, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Claims Hey Jacker, So yea. you may be able to make unlimited amount of minor characters but, you can only have one claim on the claiming page. You'de have to wait for one claim to be accepted before you make more claims Adding on Since your only allow to have one regular claim, one of them must be put on hold (basically meaning no one will checki it until your other claim is accept). Which one would you like to be put on hold? Since there are two Hello :P I saw you left a post on the deep forest page; is there someone meant to respond, or can one of my chars (Bea, Audrey, or Dove) pop in? If they can, do you have a preference? ummm I know I'm a bit (ok a lot) late but what? I had to read your comments a few time just to get what your saying >.< still sure you can add some more nymphs to the "no claims thing" but then you need to accept the rules we applied on the animal nymphs which says you CANNOT under any circumtances change the history of the animal nymph you may add but never change. if your willing to accept that then go on ahead and add the vote. We're doing this not cause we want to honestly I can see the appeal of why you would want less nymphs to be claim but you need to remember we want to make sure nobody here goes complete OP on us. So yeah I'm sorry if I seem a bit rude but thats why we made such a rule I hope you can understand :) any other suggestions you wish to ask me? RE You cannot adopt Archived characters from what i know. The only characters you can adopt are the ones listed on this page. Adoption Hey, so I noticed that you were contacting Bird of Winter, who hasn't been active for over a year. If you would like to contact Eternal Sterek, Yorkie Wolf, or Brocky292, they will be able to help you. (: Re: I'll let you take her, but seeing as we have no formal consent from Bird of Winter, if she ever comes back (which I doubt) and wants Erina back, you will have to give her away. Those are my terms, okay? My coding So, I was going through pages, and I found Abrandon/Bedroom. This coding and color scheme is the exact same as on my page Haruki Akiyama/Bedroom. I'd like you to next time, A) Ask before you take code, and B) if you don't ask, at least change the color scheme so it does not match the page in which you took the code from. Please, if you want to use anyone's code, ask. Please. List Update Hello So if you do not know already, there is a new way to show your in use and reserved models which is on Model Registration. It would be helpful if you could put your models on. Thanks Inactive? Hey there! Okie, so I'm updating the User/Chars Forum now and I've noticed you haven't edited in more than a month. Because of that, your characters are in danger of getting archived. The wiki has been very inactive as of late, and for that, I am giving you until the 1st of November to make an edit, or else the admin team reserves the right to archive/delete your characters. That's all! I hope you're doing well. :) Deletion Notice Because it’s past the given deadline and you haven’t made a single edit, all your characters have been archived/deleted. If you ever come back and decide that you want your characters back, just send me an IM and I shall restore them for you. It’s easy, don’t worry. :)